


Our life one shots

by Sleepy_Mick29



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Gen, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Mick29/pseuds/Sleepy_Mick29
Summary: I love the game our life so much and since the game is so new I figured that I'd make some one shots. this is mosty for myself tho.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Navy Blue nails

It’s a cool summer night in Sunset Bird, you were sprawled out across your bedroom floor, you looked over to your loving boyfriend who was hanging upside down from your bed. It was a miracle that both your parents allowed the two of you to spend the night together. It was so much easier when you were kids, but now you’re both a couple and your parents didn’t want any funny Business. You couldn’t really hold it against them but thought it was kinda over kill that they're still that strict.

Regardless here you both were, laying around listening to music playing from your old shoebox cassette player with mix tapes you both made. When the music stopped you got up from your comfy floor and scooted next to your upside down lover boy. “Hey, Cove.” You ask. “What’s up.” He said as he sat up and made himself comfortable. “Can I paint your nails?” Taken aback from your comment Cove looks away with a slight blush. “Why would you want to paint my nails (y/n)?” He managed to muster out. You took his hand that was currently balling up your comforter, you drag your fingers across the back of hand and let your thumb rub little circles near his wrist. “This could just be me wanting to hold your hand but I just want to. If you don’t want to, I get it, just wanted to ask.”   
Cove, still a little flustered, got himself to speak finally after watching you just play around with his hand for a minute or two. “ I wouldn’t mind if you paint my nails.” You looked up and smiled as you told him to come join you on the floor. Grabbing your small bag of nail polish and tools(clippers, nail file, cuticle pusher ext.) you handed it to Cove telling him to pick a color. He chose a dark navy blue which didn’t really surprise you, it was cute nonetheless. 

You get a new cassette to play as you get ready to paint your boys nails. With new music you sit yourself in front of Cove and take his hand in yours.   
He always had nice hands. Kinda rough but soft at the same time, you can tell that he put in some effort in taking care of his hands. The only prep work you had to do was push back his cuticles. Once that was out of the way you ready the dark blue polish. You started painting his nails with nice slow strokes making sure that they come out nice. Cove watches you as you use a surprising amount of concentration on just one finger nail. He lets out a soft chuckle as he sees you stick the tip of your tongue. 

Although he gets flustered easily, no matter how long he’s known you, he’ll always do what you ask of him. Doing things like this, just you and him sitting together in your room as nice slow music plays makes him feel at peace.   
Cove sometimes wonders if you feel the same way he does during times like this. He has had a tendency to doubt sometimes, whether or not you actually enjoy his company. But then he sees you finish painting all the nails on his right hand, you carefully bring his hand to your lips and lightly kiss his knuckles. You look up at him with a light bashful look, but smiling brightly with no regrets. Taken aback from that loving gesture Cove comes back to his senses and places a small light kiss on the top of your head.


	2. Staying awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving to school you pick up on one of Cove habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a personal headcannon that Cove sings to sing to self to stay wake while driving and the fact that I love the song ‘my kind of woman’

Cove got his driver's license way before you did which made you a bit ticked when he would rub it in your face. Nonetheless, after Liz moved for university, Cove gladly drove you to school with him. It was that time of year where the nights are way longer than they should and the mornings look like the middle of the night, regardless you sluggishly crossed the street to hop in your boyfriend’s car where he was sitting in the driver's seat.

Cove, though usually a morning person, was very visibly tired from the dark circles under his eyes and the small pout he only had when he hadn't had enough sleep. “You ok Cove ? You look like you haven’t slept in days.” You say as you sat down next to him in the passenger seat. He nods and gives a small smile as he leans over to give you a peck on the cheek. “I just stayed up studying for that chem test and then I remember that I had an essay due today so I didn’t sleep much, I’ll be ok though I had a coffee.” He says as he picks out some music to put on from his phone (you got him a cassette adapter finally). Cove starts to drive out of the parking lot as some chill music starts to play over the speakers. 

You were also feeling drowsy but you didn’t feel like taking a nap. Leaning against a window you look at Cove mutter quietly to himself. You noticed this habit of his where he’d mutter songs to himself when needs to stay away or focus on whatever. You don’t know if he knows he does it since he always has a busy look in his eyes when does it. Most of the time you can’t really hear it but today you make out what he’s singing a bit clearer than usual. He’s always had a nice voice but he gets too shy when you ask him upfront to sing for you. So this is the best you get of his singing voice. Not that you mind, it was nice regardless. 

You look out when all of a sudden a new song starts playing on Coves playlist, you never heard it before but it was nice. Cove sings along seeming to know the lyrics by heart already  
“You're making my crazy, really driving me mad” you want to ask him what’s the name of the song but you had a feeling that you shouldn’t intrude during this song. You start to space out a bit till you notice that Cove started to sing a bit louder as the next verse came one “You're my, my, my, my kind of woman My, oh my, what a girl” 

The line took you back a bit, it was sweet but you look over and see Cove is still looking at the road like a responsible driver. He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s singing along but the lyrics still make you flustered “Oh brother, sweetheart I'm feeling so tired really falling apart And it just don't make sense to me I really don't know  
Why you stick right next to me or wherever I go” you didn’t know if he’d hear you, or if he related to the song, “because I love you.” You mutter while still looking out the window. Cove stops singing for a second. You took in what you just said and started to feel the warmth take over your face. 

Even though the two of you have been dating, yes, but it’s only been for a short time. You haven’t found the right time to say ‘I love you’ and to have slipped out like that was embarrassing. You look over at Cove as he pulls into the school parking lot and station his car in his spot. His face has a light blush but his small smile tells you it’s ok. “I was kinda singing to you ya know. So you kinda took me by surprise.” Cove says as he unbuckles his seat belt and reclines his seat back a bit to look you better. “I like it.” You said as you turned over to face him. He was laying down and looking up at you with a loving small. He takes your hand and rubs small circles on the back. “I heard the song a while ago when I was with my mom. She had it playing while she was writing and I instantly thought of you. I had it on repeat for a while, I’m surprised it just played today on this playlist, it’s been on there for a while now.” He admits as looks at your hand in his. 

You two always get to school early so there was never a rush to get inside, you bend down to kiss your sea boy on the lips before resting your head on his shoulder. “What’s the name of the song?” “My kind of woman,” you chuckle and give him a little poke. “So, am I your kind of woman Cove.” Cove sits up and gives you a short kiss before laying his head between yours neck and shoulder. “Absolutely.”  
“I love you Cove.”  
Taken aback again by your decoration Cove nuzzled his face even more on to the crook of your neck.  
“I love you too (y/n)”


End file.
